


Crush Crush Crush

by MamaNoctis



Category: Hard-Boiled Cop and Dolphin
Genre: Local Human Falls for Dolphin Man, M/M, more news at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Boyle Samejima was a hardass man of many wonders: kicking ass, taking names, and taking no shit from criminals. And yet, he never thought this dolphin man could make his heart go doki doki.Rated T for Teen. And also cussing.
Relationships: Samejima Boyle/Orpheus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Crush Crush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This fic is rather short and doesn't have much plot to it. I just wanted to kinda.. Start up the fandom since I'm absolutely in LOVE with the manga and noticed that there's no one that has really contributed to its fandom. So here I am with its first fic! There will be better ones in the future.
> 
> This one-shot came out when there was only 5 chapters, so in the future you see this, don't get mad if there's anything incorrect.

Boyle Samejima was an unordinary cop in Japan. Everyone knew that. He intimidated about most folks-- Except for his boss, who wouldn’t take shit from him. And there was also his coworker Orpheus who would beat his ass everytime he smoked around Chako.

Being on this island was a bit weird for Boyle at first, never having dealt with ocean creatures at such a level as he has on the job lately. But after several cases, it’s grown to become quite normal. And hell, he was even beginning to like it here.

Nevertheless, he was never prepared for the feelings he would develop for Orpheus.. A fucking _dolphin_ man. Or whatever he was.

Could he be bi? Or maybe he’s just getting desperate because the only female cop around him lately, Nanase, totally showed no interest in him. Either way, he hated how Orpheus caused his heart to pound loudly in his chest. It’s not as if the.. man? Dolphin? Whatever, it’s not as if he were attractive or anything, facial wise. Boyle most definitely was _not_ into animals, but that voice-- It sure caused him to lose his breath. He’d yearn to hear it more, sometimes finding himself leaning in towards Orpeus before standing straight and putting his “hard-boiled cop” face back up.

Despite Chako being a very young girl, she could tell that Boyle was looking at _her papa_ in a very peculiar way, a way that’s far different than any previous times. She’d tilt her head out of curiosity, running up to hug his leg with a giggle. “Does Shark wanna be with papa?” She’d ask oh-so-innocently, causing Boyle’s breath to quicken.

“Oi, Chako!” He lifts her up by her shirt. “Will you shut the hell up?” He huffs and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “You can’t go around saying these things. And I don’t.. Want to be with _him_.” He grumbles before walking out of the room, carrying her with.

“You’re not going to tell Orpheus _anything,_ got it?” He sets her down on a big flat rock. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but-”

“Do you like my papa?” Chako asks with wide eyes, reaching to grab at Boyle’s arm.

“I-” Before being able to fully respond, Orpheus voices appears from behind him.

“Ooh, are we telling secrets?” Orpheus says before walking over and leaning in. “Chako why don’t you wanna tell papa a secret?” He says in a pouty tone, clearly wanting Chako’s affection back.

Boyle grumbles something unintelligble before stepping away from the two. He sighs loudly for the second time in a matter of minutes, pulling out his lighter and pack of cigarettes as he walks away from them.

Lighting the cigarette up, he puffs out smoke shortly afterwards and looks over the sea, shoving his hands in his pockets. At times like this where he stood alone, looking over the miles upon miles of ocean, he wonders why he’s still even here, other than the fact that he’s forced to or else he would be fired. His mind begins to wander about the future possibility of having to go back to Tokyo and dread followed the idea, causing him to to wonder if he even wants to leave once this is all over.

He doesn’t even want to go back, does he?

As he stood there for God knows how long, he didn’t even address the quiet shuffling through the grass from behind him. Boyle about jumps when he feels a large hand clasp his shoulder. “Hn-?” He turns his head to see the only dolphin man he knew walk up to beside him, somehow looking a bit smug.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” They both look out to the sea as Orpheus asks the question and Boyle just shrugs in response, pulling out his cigarette to puff more smoke out.

“You never told me about those revelations after I kicked your ass.” Boyle eventually says before putting the cigarette back in his mouth, changing the subject altogether.

Orpheus shakes his head, looking back on the memory rather shamefully. “You totally cheated.”

Boyle takes his cigarette out again. “Well, you’re not dead.”

“Mm, I suppose not.”

Once the two had quieted back down and Boyle slipped his cigarette back in his mouth, Orpheus wrapped his arm around Boyle’s shoulders. “Ya know… I think I’m starting to see why Chako thinks you’re so special. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like how you’re stealing her attention from me, but--” He takes the cigarette out of Boyle’s mouth and the human man about hisses in protest, pressing his dolphin mouth against Boyle’s lips before quickly turning and walking away from him.

Boyle’s cheeks flared up with a blush, slapping his hand over his own mouth as he stares at Orpheus’ back with wide eyes. “W-wh-” He quickly tries to gather his thoughts. “What the hell was that?! Get back here!” He chases after Orpheus, who in turn changed his pace to jogging, along with cackling as the flustered man chased after him.


End file.
